<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Blue Ocean by suckerfordeansfreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320492">Deep Blue Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles'>suckerfordeansfreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach House, Blow Jobs, Cecaelias, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Social Worker Dean Winchester, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s been in contact with supernatural creatures and people for all his life, as far as he can remember. He’s been working as a social worker for years now, specifying on cases that involve supernatural families.</p>
<p>But he’s never really… been with a supernatural creature. He’s never been with anyone, ever, for more than a night, really — not the relationship type, that‘s what he used to excuse it on. </p>
<p>But then he met Cas, on a case he worked with his brother, one in a cecaelia community in California. He met Cas, a cecaelia himself, and was kind of lost right away, because Cas was friendly, helpful, articulate and kind of brilliant. He’s also… gorgeous. When Dean first saw him, he kind of lost all breath and brainpower.</p>
<p>They’ve been together for a few months now, but in all this time, they haven’t been intimate, haven’t really dared to go beyond their heavy make-out sessions.</p>
<p>It’s especially hard again for Dean today, to not just devour Cas. To not just beg him for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Blue Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/gifts">xxDestielFTWxx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a SUPER late birthday gift for my lovely S &lt;3 I really am PRAYING you enjoy this!! You had to wait way too long :( I love you and am SORRY!!</p>
<p>A HUGE thank you to my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean">casbean</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish">sharkfish</a> for beta'ing this and motivating me and just generally making me feel excited about my own writing like a fool. I love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He feels bad about it, but it still… still feels weird sometimes. Not bad-weird, but unfamiliar-weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s been in contact with supernatural creatures and people for all his life, as far as he can remember. He’s been working as a social worker for years now, specifying on cases that involve supernatural families.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s never really… </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a supernatural creature. He’s never been with anyone, ever, for more than a night, really — </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the relationship type</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that‘s what he used to excuse it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he met Cas, on a case he worked with his brother, one in a cecaelia community in California that faced discrimination and hatred when trying to integrate in the surrounding cities. He met Cas, a cecaelia himself, and was kind of lost right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was friendly, helpful, articulate and kind of brilliant. He explained their situation, translated between Sam and Dean and the elder cecaelia. They worked together for more than four weeks, planning how to integrate cecaelia, working on lawsuits against the humans in the towns around them, talking and learning about one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas is also… gorgeous. When Dean first saw him, he kind of lost all breath and brainpower. Cas is tall, standing up, only slightly smaller than Dean — but Dean doesn’t doubt that he could stretch up a lot taller if he wanted. His hair is dark-brown and constantly tousled, which makes sense considering that he lets it dry in the sun after swimming in the ocean. He’s broad-chested and lean and fucking beautiful and his tentacles — the eight dark-blue appendages that start just a bit below his belly button — turn lighter down towards the tips. They should have maybe scared Dean away, but instead they intrigued him with their foreign beauty, their strong elegance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Dean to realize that he was crushing </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but thankfully Cas seemed just as curious about him as he was about Cas. They often spent long nights together talking about their families, their customs and cultures. Somewhere along the way, Dean fell for the amazing, clever, gentle man, and it seems like Cas maybe fell for him, too. Sometime around the end of week three, during one of their late evenings, Cas just pulled Dean into a soft kiss a propos nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it kind of went from there. They spent a little more than a week still working together, sneaking off during the evenings to talk and kiss and just be. It turned long-distance for a few months when the case was done, until Dean found work in a youth center in San Francisco and rented a small apartment in the town Cas lives in, pretty much directly by the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been together for two months now, and it’s the best thing, but also… weird. Good-weird, but still. They spend all their evenings together, as soon as Dean comes home from work. They go on dates in the city sometimes, but Cas can only stay away from the water for a handful of hours before the pain comes, so their options are limited. They spend a lot of time in Cas’ small beach cabin or directly on the beach, and it’s lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they… They haven’t been intimate yet, haven’t really dared to go beyond their heavy make-out sessions. And Dean, well, he’s a healthy guy in his late 20s and he has a hot-as-fuck boyfriend, so he has urges. And desires. And it’s not like he never imagined it, Cas’ broad, warm hands on him. Cas’ tentacles, warm and soft, touching less innocent places than his arms or shoulders or back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard again today, to not just devour Cas. To not just beg him for more. But they haven’t really ever talked about it, too wrapped up in how compatible they are in — literally everything else. They never talked about it, so Dean’s not even sure Cas is interested in sex at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dean, well, Dean has only ever been with girls. Human girls. So he’s a little out of his depth here, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today they are hanging out at Cas’ place, have already had dinner and are currently eating the dessert Cas made. It’s some sort of deliciously sweet, chocolate-y, fruity mousse that makes it very hard for Dean to suppress moans of delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there’s Cas, shirtless like he prefers to be, licking his spoon with low noises of happiness, tentacles squirming around him like they do whenever he’s in a particularly good mood.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks so goddamn gorgeous in the low light of the sun, and Dean wants to kiss him, badly. He wants to do other things to him too, to be honest, but he settles on a few kisses for now. He’s up and out of his chair in seconds, as soon as the decision is made, rushing towards Cas on the other side of the table and planting himself down in his lap unceremoniously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, well that’s nice,” Cas says, before dropping the spoon and placing his hands on Dean’s shirt-clad waist. His expression is soft and teasing, and there’s a speck of chocolate on his plush lower lip so Dean just dives in and kisses him, hot and desperate — and Cas kisses right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s needy and urgent, and the way Cas’ fingers wiggle their way beneath Dean’s shirt and dig into his skin after only a minute of kissing... It feels a little like maybe Cas feels just as desperate as Dean does today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean lets his hands brush up Cas’ torso, until one rests on his broad shoulder and the other one can fit against his stubbly jaw. Cas lips are hot against his, and he deepens the kiss a little more, mouth parting to allow Dean’s tongue in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dean needs. He needs so badly, and he’s already half-hard in his jeans. He should be embarrassed about it, but the noises Cas makes, they make him feel everything but embarrassed. Cas’ hands pull him down against his lap, until Dean’s hips meet his stomach, and Dean can’t help but whimper in pleasure at the friction this movement creates on his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasps against Cas’ lips, a little overwhelmed and out of his mind with desire when Cas’ hands move to the button of Dean’s jeans. “Cas, what — What are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas snorts, breaking away from Dean’s lips to bump their noses against each other. “Sex, I believe it’s called. If you want, that is.” He sounds raspy and amazingly hot, but also careful and gentle. He places another kiss on Dean’s lips, then pulls back and looks at him with intense blue eyes, pupils wide with desire. “Do you want that? Do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I — Fuck, Cas, of course I want you. I’ve been wanting you. I’m just — I’ve never done this. Been with a man. Or a cecaelia. I’m not…” His voice breaks a little with nerves, and he hides his blush against Cas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not sure how it’ll be? What we’ll do? How things work.” Cas voice is soft, not judging or making fun of Dean at all — and that makes him relax a little more against his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I, um, I googled things. I know which one’s your dick, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Dean says, and then he dares to reach out to barely-touch Cas’ cock, the one a little shorter than the rest of his tentacles, and Dean’s cheeks burn even hotter than before. “I watched porn, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan. “God, Dean, you make me — You make me crazy. I’ll be up for whatever you want to do, if you just want to touch me, have me touch you, that’s all I dream about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that’s — That’s good. I want you, I want everything with you,” Dean breathes, and then the way Cas is watching his lips, eyes blown black, makes him dive back down to kiss him once more — only briefly stopping to whisper:  “Jesus, Cas, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first time either of them said it, but he doesn’t worry, doesn’t feel ashamed. He knows, and Cas knows too, so it’s just natural to finally say it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas whines softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against Dean’s lips, pulls back again to breathlessly answer: “Me too. I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turns frantic then, their kisses and their hands. In a moment of what seemed like immense strength, Cas gets up from the chair, arms wrapped around Dean’s hips and one or two strong tentacles holding him up against Cas’ chest. Then, as if Dean weighs nothing, Cas carries him towards the wide couch and gently places him down on it, lowering himself on top of Dean’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s heavenly, having Cas’ weight on top of him, and Dean hides a moan by pulling Cas down into a kiss again. His lips are soft and hot and they make Dean think about all things inappropriate in mere seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there’s the way Cas is grinding down against him in soft waves, tentacles squirming around Dean, up his stomach and down to wrap around his thighs and Dean feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, held, good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” he gasps, and as if he’d read Dean’s mind, two of Cas’ tentacles move towards Dean’s jeans, pop his button and pull his zipper and move the material out of the way. All the while, Cas’ hands never leave their place roaming over Dean’s shirt-clad chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean can only keen and arch up into the almost-touch as Cas pulls his jeans down beneath his butt as much as he can while still sitting in Dean’s lap. Once Dean’s pants are by his thighs and he takes a look down at his lap, Cas raised up over him on his tentacles, Dean is almost ashamed at the obscene hardness tenting his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One look at Cas’ face, the absolute hunger in his expression, and then at Cas’ dick, washes all Dean’s doubt away in a heartbeat, though. Cas dick is a deeper ocean blue than he’s ever seen, squirming against Dean’s jean-clad thigh, and this time Dean can’t hide his moan. Head thrown back, throat exposed, he makes a noise he will later most definitely be embarrassed about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he breathes, eyes pressed close and focussing on the sensation of Cas lowering himself back down on Dean. “Fuck, Cas. I need you, I —” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before he can beg any more, there’s the smooth tip of a tentacle wriggling its way into Dean’s boxers, caressing his hip bone, dancing down to the base of his aching cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas says, and it’s almost as broken with need as Dean feels. “Is this okay? Would you rather have my hands? Is this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want everything, c’mon. Touch me. I — I want to feel you finally, please.” And Cas must have understood the vague plea, because his tentacle dives deeper and wraps around Dean’s dick with a precision that has him whining and squirming. “Oh fuck, oh Cas,” and then Cas kisses him, and it fries all remaining brain cells in Dean’s head. He shudders up against Cas, hands shooting up to cradle his jaw and pull him down into another kiss. The sensation is unlike anything Dean ever felt, Cas’ tentacle smooth and soft and — and so fucking good, squeezing around Dean’s base. But Cas has always done this, made Dean feel unlike he ever did, tingling and warm and dizzy. Just kissing him makes Dean feel — everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help but thrust up against Cas again, whining and biting his soft lower lip — and Cas groans right back against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean suddenly realizes that he hasn’t even touched Cas yet — and he should definitely change that. He raises his hand, wraps it around the broad middle of Cas’ dick and swipes all the way up to the slender tip, and Cas — Cas loses his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bucks down against Dean, gasping against his lips hotly, and Dean can’t suppress a grin. “Yeah?” he asks, and Cas just moans again as Dean circles his thumb around Cas’ tip. “Like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please, I —” Cas’ pulls back a little, eyes fluttering closed as he hovers above Dean, tentacle around Dean’s dick only squeezing, not moving. His hands move against Dean’s stomach, and that’s when he seems to remember himself. “Shit, I — Dean, I need you naked, right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how could Dean deny when asked so nicely? He pulls his hand away from Cas’ cock, a little reluctantly to be honest, and then eagerly pulls his shirt over his head. Cas is no help, really, just busies himself with getting his hands on Dean’s newly bared skin. He thumbs a nipple and Dean bites down on his lip to keep from whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just smirks, and then he raises up again on Dean’s lap, tentacles moving to pull down Dean’s boxers and shoving them and his jeans down to his ankles, and then unceremoniously sits back down on top of Dean. On top of his very fucking hard dick, tentacles squirming around him, and Dean’s brain explodes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathes, and then Cas grinds down against him with all his smooth skin and — “Fucking hell, Cas, that feels so fucking good, don’t — please don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Cas doesn’t, just smirks down at him and keeps grinding, one tentacle moving up until one of its suckers hovers right above Dean’s left nipple and then coming down, attaching itself, suckling, and — Dean can’t help but whimper, arching up into Cas, swearing some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has just enough brainpower left to reach out again and feel for Cas’ cock, not a difficult feat because it’s wiggling its way into Dean’s palm willingly, and starts stroking again until Cas is the one reduced to soft sounds of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas is too lost in feelings, head softly swaying to the side, lips parted and slick, Dean brings his cock up to his mouth and wraps his lips around the tip. Cas jerks, hard, and Dean’s laugh is muffled when Cas’ cock tentatively moves further into his mouth. “Mhm,” he encourages, opening wider to give Cas access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas, his eyes blown wide and dark, pushes deeper with a filthy moan, the tip of his cock rubbing against the top of Dean’s mouth, pushing a little into his throat but seeming to realize when it’s too much — pulling back promptly just to shove back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dean, you have no idea how hot you look right now, with my dick between your perfect lips,” Cas groans, and while Dean’s busy concentrating on keeping his teeth away from Cas’ cock and making this good, Cas moves enough so that one of his tentacles can wrap back around Dean’s cock and start stroking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Dean moans around Cas’ cock, the resulting vibrations seemingly doing all the good things to Cas, who bucks and whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean,” he says, and then again a little more forcefully, as if he’s desperately waiting for permission: “Dean?” Dean realizes that Cas has moved another one of his tentacles down between Dean’s cheeks, rubbing against his hole in a way that makes Dean’s legs weak. “Can I? Do you want…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean manages to pull off just enough to press out: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, get lube and open me up. Fuck me, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” before he can’t help it any longer and has to get back to sucking and licking around Cas’ cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas doesn’t even have to move away and, damn, Dean has never been quite so jealous of Cas having these clever tentacles that can just stretch out all the way towards the couch table and fish for lube in the single drawer it has. Also — lube in the couch table? Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Dean’s snort, Cas frowns, raises his shoulders a little and mumbles: “I’ve been hoping, okay? Don’t judge, it’s to your advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean can’t really disagree, so he just smirks a little around Cas’ cock and raises his ass up, moving back against the tentacle teasing his hole. It’s so hot, watching Cas slick up his tentacle with his fingers, but then Dean’s eyes fall closed and he can’t watch anymore when Cas’ tentacle moves back down to his hole and his slick-hot hand wraps around Dean’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas moans above him, fingers squeezing around Dean, and pulls his cock from Dean’s lips to lean down and kiss him, heavy and intense. Dean can’t help it, he whines against Cas’ mouth, bites down on his lower lip when Cas finally pushes the tip of his tentacle into Dean slowly, so goddamn slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” Dean begs already, and Cas complies, pushes his tentacle in deeper and stretching Dean open. He’s so smooth and warm and then he’s deep enough to wriggle against Dean’s prostate and Dean sobs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cas, wait, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas freezes immediately, tentacle pulling from Dean’s ass in a way that’s almost a little uncomfortable. He leans back, eyes wide and shocked. “Sorry, I’m. I’m so sorry, whatever I did. Did I hurt —” he starts, sounding shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! God, sorry, no,” Dean stutters, hands reaching for Cas’ neck and pulling him back down again. “I’m sorry, no, don’t worry. I’m good, I just meant — I just want your cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas heaves a breath, dropping his head down against Dean’s shoulder, tentacles tightening all around Dean in a little squeeze. “Fuck, okay. You’re good,” Cas whispers, and then he moves again and kisses Dean, softer than he has all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, fuck yes,” Cas adds, sounding calmer and cockier again as he leans back and looks down at Dean with gentle eyes. A tentacle turns up out of nowhere with the discarded bottle of lube, and Dean gets to watch Cas slick up his cock with a slack mouth and want all over his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his sweet time, spreading lube, until Dean breathes: “Hurry up and fuck me, c’mon.” And suddenly it’s all a bit of a whirlwind of movement and kisses and then Cas finally puts his cock to Dean’s hole and circles, teases, pushes. His cock is a little thicker than the rest of his tentacles, and Dean gasps happily when it starts to stretch him, pushing in deeper and deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, spreading his legs and waiting for Cas to move down onto the couch between them so Dean can pull his thighs up towards his chest, baring himself even more for Cas. Cas’ eyes flit down, watching as his cock pushes deeper, makes Dean pant for more and push down against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wiggle of his cock hits Dean’s prostate with absolute precision and Dean sobs, hands shooting up and grabbing Cas’ arm, his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pushes even deeper. It’s more than Dean has ever taken before, and he feels so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Dean tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas pulls back slightly to smile, something sharp and cocky, Dean decides that it’s time to do his best to get Cas back to the whimpering and overwhelmed mess he was when Dean first touched his cock. He squeezes around him, moans loud and enthusiastic and challenges: “You gonna fuck me anytime soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All bets are off then, and Cas leans back down with a flash of something feral in his eyes and captures Dean’s lips in a kiss so hot and heavy that he feels dizzy. Cas pulls his cock out, pushes back inside hard and deep and in a way that hits Dean’s prostate again. And as if that’s not enough, a tentacle wraps back around Dean’s dick, rock-hard and red and leaking, and Dean keens, hips jumping off the couch and into Cas’ tight grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he breathes, and then again when two of Cas’ strong tentacles wrap around his thighs and push them up further so Cas can start to fuck him hard and fast. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas whines, arms shaking where they are braced beside Dean, eyes pressed close and lower lip trembling. “You’re good. So good for me,” he says, and something inside Dean melts as he pulls Cas down into a kiss, breathless and needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean feels like he might explode any second, has never felt this way, and Cas feels so good on him, in him, all around. The tentacle on his cock twists and pulls just right and the way Cas is fucking him, hitting his prostate and making him see stars — “I won’t last long, I’m sorry, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas groans against his cheek, his cock starting to move even faster, and slurs: “I’m right there with you. I can’t — you feel so fucking perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean lets his head drop back with a dopey smile, biting his bottom lip as he concentrates on not coming just from Cas’ praise. There’s a flush on Cas’ cheeks and his eyes are a little unfocused, and Dean only now notices that he’s making these soft keening noises under his breath. “Cas, I want you to come, need you to come inside of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise Cas makes sounds as if he just broke into a million pieces, and then his tentacles are lifting Dean’s lower body from the couch by his thighs and Cas’ cock fucks into him frantically, the slightest possible smidge harder, faster, a little bit deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cas comes he sobs against Dean’s mouth, sharp canines burying a little too deep in Dean’s bottom lip. His cock jerks inside of Dean, almost like little vibrations, and that’s what sets Dean off, makes him arch up into Cas and come harder than he ever has. He paints Cas’ tentacle and his own stomach white, clenching around Cas’ dick and shaking and shaking until Cas gently drops down on top of him and kisses his high-pitched noises away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean slurs, thighs trembling and basking in the best afterglow of his life. “Holy fuck. That was — better than I ever could have imagined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Cas hums above him, pulling back from Dean’s mouth and moving down to lick down Dean’s chest towards where his come pools on his stomach. “Me too. I just — I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna kill me,” Dean mumbles, eyelids drooping as he watches Cas smirk up at him and lick away a spurt of his come. Cas’ cock is still in his ass, gently pulling out and pushing back inside as if he’s not quite sure he wants this to be over just yet. “Can you come again?” Dean asks, maybe a little too awed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughs, pink tongue poking out for another taste and cock gently pulling from Dean’s ass, leaving him slick and dripping, before he answers: “I could. But I’d rather move this out to the beach for now, I think. Nap with you in the sand, if you feel like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pushes his smiling lips to Cas’ in a soft kiss. “Would love that. My thighs feel a little too much like jelly still though, so you’ll have to give me a little bit of time to recover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words are barely out when Cas grins, a little feral again, and slides from the couch only to gather Dean up in his tentacles bridal-style and carry him towards his patio door, ignoring Dean’s weak attempts at stopping him by slapping his firm chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh bubbles from Dean’s chest, and he thinks that he’s never been happier that Cas lives by this secluded little part of the beach. He thinks that maybe he’s never been happier in general. He looks up at Cas’ face in the orange glow of the evening sun, hair tousled and lips kiss-swollen, and he knows. This is as happy as it gets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says, turning his head to press a kiss to Cas’ chest, and smiling at the soft emotions playing over Cas’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already knows that being dunked into the cool ocean to be cleaned will be a shock to his system, but knowing that they will lounge on a towel on the hot sand and bask in the last gentle sunbeams afterwards, wrapped around each other, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a link to my <a href="https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and a <a href="https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/613611251348684800/deep-ocean-blue-read-on-ao3">rebloggable version</a> of this story. </p>
<p>Would DIE for some feedback and comments &lt;3 I hope you enjoyed this filth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>